To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased since deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long-term evolution (LTE) system’.
It is considered that the 5G communication system will be implemented in millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To reduce propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance, a beam forming technique, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technique, an array antenna technique, an analog beam forming technique, and a large scale antenna technique are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G system, a hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) scheme, a non-orthogonal multiple Access (NOMA) scheme, and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) scheme as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Machine type communication is rapidly evolving from an M2M communication concept which supports communication between people and things, or between things, based on a mobile communication network into a concept of interacting with all information of real and virtual worlds as well as things while extending its area to the Internet. Namely, the M2M communication that enables the intelligent communication between people and things, or between things, at anytime and anywhere in real time in a stable and convenient manner is extending its area to internet of things (IoT) while connecting all surrounding things through the Internet.
The IoT refers to a technology of connecting various types of things, which have a sensor and a communication function embedded therein, to the Internet. Here, the things include various embedded systems (a computer system of an electronic device such as a smart phone), such as home appliances, a mobile device, wearable computers, etc. The things connected to the IoT have to be connected to an internet based on a unique internet protocol (IP) address by which the things can be identified, and may have sensors embedded therein for acquiring information from an external environment.
Recently, IoT has been rapidly developed, study for a cellular IoT (CIoT) which is based on a cellular scheme has been actively progressed. So, communication providers, which operate a communication system using a long term evolution (LTE) (hereinafter, “LTE communication system”) scheme, have progressed study for a scheme of enabling to operate a CIoT on a guard band of the LTE communication system. This is why the CIoT may stably support a service compared to an IoT that is not based on the cellular scheme (hereinafter, “non-cellular IoT”), and it is easy to manage the CIoT compared to the non-cellular IoT in an operation aspect.
One of important issues in a case in which the CIoT is operated on the guard band of the LTE communication system is interference, which occurs between the LTE communication system and the CIoT. Here, the guard band denotes a band on which the LTE communication system does not transmit a signal for satisfying requirement for radiation for neighbor band (i.e., out-of-band radiation).
So, a communication system, which intends to use the guard band, needs to operate such that performance of the LTE communication system is not decreased and to satisfy an out-of-band radiation requirement defined in the LTE communication system.
Meanwhile, a duplexing operation mode of the LTE communication system may be classified into a frequency division duplexing (FDD) operation mode and a TDD operation mode.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.